An Enemy Within
by jenny10j
Summary: Wayne's warning is finally coming true. There's an enemy within the Keepers. Friendships and romances are put to the test in this adventure. Find out what happens in this brand new story of the Kingdom Keepers.
1. Chapter 1- The Missing Keeper

**An Enemy Within**

Chapter 1

"We're surrounded!" Philby shouted to all the other teens with him. Tonight, all the Keepers were set to cross over for a routine OT activity check. Everything was going well... for about 5 minutes. As soon as all the Keepers were successfully crossed over into the Magic Kingdom, pirates surrounded them right in front of the brightly lit Cinderella Castle. That's when Philby yelled, "We're surrounded!"

Amanda, moved closer to Finn and grabbed his hand tightly for support. "What's the plan?" Maybeck yelled over to Finn, who he currently had his back to.

"I'm afraid there is no plan that will bring you success tonight children" a creepy voice called out from the shadows. None other than the green skinned fairy, Maleficent, walked out from the shadows while carrying her staff that seemed to grow a eerie green.

"I don't think so Greenie!" Maybeck shouted at Maleficent, trying to hide how scared he actually was. "Yeah, Maybeck's right" Charlene agreed "We have a plan to stop you tonight!"

"That's where you are wrong you foolish children," Maleficent smiled evilly, "Just look at who is surrounding who. We will be the victorious ones tonight. I will leave you in the hands of the pirates" And with that, Maleficent disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"Alright, here's the plan," Finn began while starring down the pirates, "On my count, we run"

"We run!?" Maybeck shouted, probably a little too loudly for everyone's liking, "Some plan, Whitless"

"Hey! You got a better plan?" Finn shot back

"Yeah, why can't we fight 'em?"

"Do you really think we could take on pirates?" Willa asked with a hint of sarcasm, "They have swords and we don't have anything!"

"Amanda can 'push' 'em" Maybeck said flatly

"No way!" Jess said as quickly as Maybeck suggested it

"Yeah, if she does, then she won't have have energy left!" Finn added

"Guys, stop!" Amanda shouted, "I'll do it" she said softer

"Amanda, you don't have to do this" Finn said softly, just to her

"I'll be fine, Finn" she smiled at him

"Okay," he turned to all the Keepers, "After Amanda 'pushes', we all run to Tomorrow Land, got it?"

All the Keepers nodded. The pirates started to close in on the Keepers, but just as they did, Amanda stepped to the front of the group. Once she planted her feet firmly on the ground, she 'pushed' the pirates so they went flying. Amanda's knees went weak, but luckily, Finn saw that and caught her. She smiled and nodded at him to say thanks. He took her hand and together, all the Keepers ran into TomorrowLand.

"Okay, is it just me or was that way too easy?" Jess was the first one to speak after they found a hiding spot outside of Space Mountain. They were all standing in a circle, trying to catch their breath. Amanda sat down on a bench trying to catch her breath, and Finn joined her.

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked.

"Well she gave us this whole, big speech about how she was gonna win tonight, and then to escape all we had to do was run away?" Jess said, "I just don't have a good feeling about tonight"

"Yeah, I agree with you Jess" Professor Philby added "I mean they didn't even try to chase us. Do you think they wanted us to get away?"

"I don't know and I don't care" Maybeck interjected "Lets grab the fob and get out here"

"Luckily the fob is in TomorrowLand" Finn told the group, "Its over by the entrance to Buzz Lightyear"

"I'll go get it" Willa volunteered.

"I'll come with you," Philby said maybe a little too quickly, and then blushed slightly "You know, 'cause the buddy system and... yeah"

"Come on," Willa laughed a little. She took his hand and they walked over towards Buzz Lightyear together.

"They're so cute together" Charlene giggled after they were out of earshot, but then turned to Jess "You okay? You look really pale"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jess said, but she wasn't very convincing, "I'm just still nervous about tonight"

"Why?" Maybeck questioned, "Willa and Philby are getting the fob, so we will be home in just a few minutes"

"Tonight just seemed... off" Jess said, but was cut off from saying anything else because Willa and Philby came back to the group. "Got it!" Willa said proudly as she handed the fob over to Finn.

"Alright, lets get out of here before something else happens," all the Keepers nodded and held hands for the cross over. Finn pressed the button and let the fob fall into a bush, behind a tree.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Jess blinked her eyes open. The light of a full moon crept in through the window in the bedroom. Jess looked over to the bunk on the other side of the room and saw that their enemy, Jeanine, was still sound asleep in her bed. Thank god they didn't wake her up, otherwise Amanda and she would never hear the end from Jeanine. Amanda! Jess should probably check to make sure she was okay. Silently, Jess got out of bed and climbed the ladder to Amanda's bunk, which was above Jess' bed.<p>

"Psst, Amanda" Jess whispered just loud enough for her sister to hear. But Amanda didn't answer. Jess knew that Amanda was a light sleeper, so this wasn't like her. Now Jess was worried. She yanked the blanket off from Amanda's bed expecting to be yelled at by her sister for waking her up. Instead, Amanda wasn't there at all. It took all of Jess's willpower not to let out the loudest scream ever.

Amanda was missing.


	2. Chapter 2- Not Herself

Chapter 2

Jess was in a panic. She had no idea what to do. Her best friend, no, her _sister_ was missing.

Jess went to go grab her phone to text the other Keepers, but it wasn't there. That's when she remembered that Ms. Nash took it away as a punishment for a prank Jess pulled the other day. She was only getting it back today after school.

After a few laps of pacing around the bedroom, Jess finally decided that today she would skip school, and instead go to Amanda's school to find Finn. There, she would inform him of what happened and together they could form a plan of what to do.

With a sigh, she laid back down in bed. But who could sleep at a time like this? Jess felt horrible. Her sister was missing and here she was, laying in bed, doing nothing to help Amanda. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. Amanda would want Jess to be strong. Eventually, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jess woke up ten minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Quickly, she turned it off and went through her normal morning routine in a blur. She didn't even eat breakfast. Who could eat at a time like this? She ran outside and got on the school bus that Amanda would normally get on instead of her since they went to different schools.<p>

The ride seemed to take forever, but finally the bus arrived at the school. Jess practically sprinted off of the bus and into the school. After running through a few crowded hallways, Jess finally found Finn Whitman putting books into his backpack from his locker.

"Finn!" Jess yelled to get his attention. The other teen jumped from being surprised by Jess.

"Jess!?" Finn asked, obviously confused and surprised by Jess, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here"

"Thanks for the warm welcome" Jess always seemed to have time for a sarcastic comment, "But I'm here for an important reason. Amanda is missing" It was obvious Jess had difficulties even saying it out loud. Finn even saw some tears forming in her eyes.

"No she's not" Finn simply stated, as he kept putting books into his backpack.

"Yes! She is!" Jess argued "I think I would know this kind of stuff about my own sister. She's missing." Jess was nearly in a panic now.

"No, she's not" Finn repeated as he pointed to a girl at her own locker, just up the hallway. But it wasn't any girl. It was Amanda.

Jess' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was even more confused now then ever. At first, she slowly walked towards Amanda, but by the time she got to her, it was a full out run.

Finn watched the scene unfold from his locker. Jess hugged Amanda, but for some reason Amanda didn't seem that into it. It was obvious that Jess was doing a lot more of the talking than Amanda was, which was weird, considering that Jess seemed like she had a thousand questions that needed answers from Amanda. After a few minutes, Jess made her way back to Finn while Amanda just kept going through her locker.

"That's not my sister" Jess said flat out to Finn

"What do you mean?" Finn asked her while looking over her shoulder at Amanda.

"It's not my sister" Jess repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Something's not right. Have you talked to her today yet?"

"No" Finn answered and then closed his locker. "You got here right after I did, but I will go talk to her now"

"Let me know what happens" Jess said and then glanced at the clock, "I should get going before I get caught here"

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright Jess?" Finn asked her in a concerned tone of voice.

"Ask me after you talk to her," Jess responded while looking down at the ground, "Maybe her boyfriend can knock some sense into her"

"Oh, we aren't- I'm not-" Finn blushed intensely and Jess laughed a little. "Uh-huh, whatever you say lover boy" Jess patted him on the shoulder and then walked out of the hallway.

After Finn, snapped out of his daze of what just happened, he slowly made his way over to Amanda at her locker.

"Hey Mandy," Finn smiled at her as he leaned up against the other lockers next to hers.

"Oh hey Finn" Amanda said without even making eye contact. Instead, she continued to dig through her locker.

"So..." Finn started, trying to break the awkward silence, "Jess had this crazy thought that you went missing last night, but-"

"Oh so that's why she hugged me today" Amanda cut him off

"Well, she hugs you normally" Finn countered, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're sister doesn't need a specific reason to hug you. Can't she just hug you for the reason of just 'cause"

"Yeah, I guess so" Amanda shrugged her shoulders and then closed her locker, "Yeah so this was nice and totally not awkward at all, but I gotta go. Classes and all that"

"I can walk you to homeroom if you want" Finn volunteered shyly

"No" Amanda answered probably a little too quickly, "I mean, my homeroom is on the opposite side of the school then your homeroom. I wouldn't want to make you late"

"It's no big deal" Finn shrugged it off, "I don't mind being late to miss math class"

"Seriously Finn, its fine" Amanda said sternly.

"Alright," Finn sighed in disappointed, "I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Uh-huh, sure" Amanda nodded and walked away, leaving Finn standing by himself. He had so many questions buzzing around in his head, but he knew one thing for sure.

Amanda was definitely not herself.


	3. Chapter 3- Lunch Date

Chapter 3

After watching Amanda walk away and blend into the crowd, Finn pulled out his phone. He started a group chat with all the Keepers, including Jess. However, he made sure not to include Amanda, which hurt him mentally and physically to do so.

**Finn: emergency meeting after school. meet frozen marble 3**

The texts came back quickly of all the Keepers agreeing on the meeting. After reading all the messages, Finn slipped his phone back into this pocket and made his way to homeroom.

The first four classes of the day, painfully dragged on slowly. Every class was the same. Finn would zone out of the lesson and instead his mind would drift into the different possibilities on why Amanda was acting so strange. He really liked her, so it pained him to even think of what could he causing this. Lately, he was even thinking of asking her out on a date. A real date. He's been trying to gather enough courage for the past few weeks, but now this might set his plans back.

Eventually, it was finally fifth period which was lunch for Finn and Amanda. Normally, they sat alone, together every day, but Finn was unsure about today after this morning. Finn got on the lunch line behind Amanda.

"Hey" he greeted her with a smile

"Oh, hi" Amanda said softly as she picked up a salad from the lunch options, "Um listen, about lunch today, I kinda have plans to sit with some other friends"

"Oh" Finn sighed but then tried to force a smile, for Amanda's sake. He took a sandwich that didn't look that disgusting. "Yeah, that's no problem. Who're you sitting with?"

"Umm they're just some new friends" Amanda replied nervously as she payed for her lunch. Finn payed for his own, right behind her

"So I guess I will see you later" Finn tried to smile at her, but who could be happy at a time like this? Amanda always sat with him at at lunch, and now he was being dissed by her for some new friends? Who were these new friends anyways? She wasn't very specific and she obviously didn't want to share any details.

"Maybe" Amanda shrugged and then carried her lunch tray to the opposite side of the cafeteria than their normal table.

Finn lowered his head as he made his way to his normal lunch table. But what's his normal anymore? His 'normal' is slowly breaking apart. And its only fifth period.

Finn slammed his head on the table in anger and sighed loudly out of frustration. Suddenly, a group of loud laughs could be heard from across the cafeteria. That just made him more mad. Some people were happy right now, but instead, here Finn was, wondering what he did to screw up a relationship with the most important girl in his life, that he wasn't even officially in yet.

With another sigh, Finn picked his head up off the table to see what group was being so loud, and what he saw made his heart drop into his stomach. He saw a bunch of kids, his enemy Greg Lusowski, and Amanda Lockhart all laughing together. But that wasn't the worst part. Greg who was an OTK, an enemy, a green-eyes, had his arm around Amanda. Finn's Amanda.

A rush of emotions hit him like a tsunami. He was angry, confused, upset, jealous, and so much more. How could Amanda do this to him? She must have known that he liked her, but yet, there she was with Greg. Didn't Amanda know that Greg was considered the enemy?

Finn felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't stand to watch this anymore. He tried to pry his eyes away from what he was seeing, but for some reason he couldn't. And that's when it happened. Amanda and him locked eyes from across the cafeteria. He tried to read her, but he couldn't for some reason. But it didn't matter, Finn was done. He got up, threw out his lunch that he didn't even take a bite out of, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Finn sat against the wall outside of the cafeteria, with his phone in his hands. He started a text to Jess

**Finn: ur right, Amanda is not herself**

A text came back from Jess right away. Almost if, she holding her phone, waiting for any word from Finn about her sister all day

**Jess: when am I not right? But this time, I wish I wasn't right.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Meeting

Chapter 4

Finally, the school day that seemed to drag on forever ended and Finn pedaled his bike to the Frozen Marble faster then ever before. He locked his bike up and ran inside to find all the Keepers sitting at a table together, eating ice cream already. Finn walked over to the table and sat down with the group.

"Aren't you gonna order anything?" Maybeck asked as he took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Not hungry" Finn replied with a sigh. It was obvious he was upset.

"You okay?" Willa asked him softly.

"Not really" Finn said while looking at the table, unable to make eye contact with his friends

"Is something wrong?" Philby asked, taking Finn's emotional state as a yes, he continued "I guess that's why you called an emergency meeting"

"Um" Jess cut in, "Speaking of the meeting, maybe I should fill everyone in" Finn nodded in approval.

"Well, last night after we crossed back over to get home," Jess started the story "I woke up and went to go check on Amanda, but she was missing. So this morning I went to Finn's school to tell him, but when I got there I saw Amanda. So she wasn't missing. But when I was talking to her, she wasn't herself. At all. Even Finn talked to her and agreed with me."

"And she didn't sit with me at lunch today, like normal," Finn replied solemnly, "Instead she sat with Greg and a bunch of other kids"

"Wait!" Charlene shouted, startling everyone, including herself, "Greg Luowski!? As in OTK Greg?!" Finn could only bring himself to nod in response.

"You didn't tell me this!" Jess said in surprise.

"It gets worse" Finn sighed, "He had his arm around her"

"That creep had his arm around my sister!?" Jess shouted angrily, but Willa put her hand on Jess's shoulder to calm her down.

"I thought Amanda hated that stalker?" Charlene asked

"She did and still does!" Jess argued, trying to stand up for her sister.

"Obviously not anymore if he had his arm around her," Maybeck said and then got death glares from the rest of the Keepers, "Oh come on! Don't make me be the one to say it!"

"Say what?" Philby questioned

"Amanda and Greg are dating!" Maybeck said as if it was obvious.

"No way!" Jess stood up and put her hands on the table out of frustration, "My sister would never go out with that creep!" Maybeck shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his ice cream.

"Guys, calm down," Finn finally spoke even though he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Mandy and Greg actually dating. He thought that Mandy and him had something special going. "We need to set things straight. Obviously, Amanda hasn't been acting as herself lately, and we need to figure out why."

"So, whats the plan?" Willa asked Finn curiously with a small smile to show him support.

Finn nodded at Willa to say thanks and then turned back to the group, "Here's the plan"


	5. Chapter 5- Definitely Not Herself

Chapter 5

"This is the worst plan. Ever." Charlene stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not that bad," Willa smiled nervously, trying to cheer her up.

Charlene, Willa, and Jess all stood together in the girl's bathroom of the school that Finn and Amanda went to. The plan was to corner Amanda in the bathroom and ask her why she was acting so weird. It was a simple plan, but never goes according to plan for the Keepers. Currently, they were the only three girls in the bathroom.

"It's for a good cause," Jess said as she walked over to join the two girls.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Amanda just had a change of heart and is sincerely going out with Greg?" Charlene asked, partly annoyed. Why should she have to skip a day of school to figure out Amanda's love life? It wasn't fair. If she got caught, she would be in trouble with both schools, and worse, her parents would probably ground her for life.

"Amanda would never go out with this creep" Jess stated simply as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do we know Amanda is actually gonna come specifically to this bathroom anyways?"

"Amanda told me that every day, right before lunch, she would go to the upstairs girls' bathroom to re apply her make up to look good for Finn," Jess told Charlene with a smile.

"It's their lunch next period" Willa added and then looked at her watch, "And next period starts in-" The bell ringing signaling the end of the class cut her off, "Now"

"Quick, hide!' Jess told them and the girl's all scattered to hide in different spots in the bathroom.

Just then, Amanda walked into the bathroom. She walked up to the sink and quickly took out her make up and began reapplying her mascara.

"Got a date with a special someone?" Charlene asked as all three girls emerged from their hiding spot. Jess stepped in front of the door and locked in, trapping all four of them inside together.

Amanda looked around, shocked. "Um, yeah I do actually" Amanda said nervously.

"Willa," Charlene said, "Grab her backpack" Willa did as she was told so and brought it over to Charlene.

Charlene searched the backpack and took out another small make up case.

"I've never seen that case before" Jess said confused, "What's in it?"

"You have no right to search my stuff!" Amanda shouted, obviously upset, "Why are you doing this? Aren't we supposed to be best friends? What kind of friends don't trust each other like this?" They all stood in silence for a seconds, stunned.

Finally, Willa was the the one to break the silence "Maybe she's right-"

"No!" Jess was the one to cut her off, "Charlene, open the case" Charlene nodded and unzipped the make up case. What she pulled out stunned the girls.

An eye contact case. More preciously, an empty eye contact case.

"Amanda...?" Jess whispered, barely audible

"So if it's empty," Willa started, "She must be wearing them now"

"But her eyes are brown, like always!" Charlene said, getting frustrated.

"Unless she's using brown colored contacts," Willa said softly, obviously not happy to be saying this.

"Amanda, take the contacts off," Jess stated simply, yet harshly. Amanda stood still, unable to move from shock.

"I said, take them off!" she yelled. This time Amanda listened. Amanda turned and faced the mirror to take off her contacts. As she did, Charlene and Willa joined Jess to help support her. Right now, Jess looked like she could use all the support she could get.

Finally, Amanda turned to face all the girls, without the contacts. Green eyes. Neon, green eyes.

"There! You happy?!" Amanda shouted as she shouldered her backpack again, "Now let me leave!"

"Amanda..." Jess was only able to manage, since she was on the verge of breaking down into sobs.

"Why Amanda?" Charlene finished Jess's question.

"None of your business," Amanda said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now let me leave. Or else"

"Or else, what?" Charlene asked with a sneer

"This" Amanda held her hands up to the three girls and 'pushed' them so they went flying away from the door. Quickly, Amanda ran out the bathroom, leaving the three girls in shock of what they just learned.

Charlene pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started a group text with all the Keepers. Once again, without Amanda though. Was Amanda even a Keeper anymore if she was an OTK now? Charlene shook her head of these thoughts. Right now, she had more important tasks to get done.

**Charlene: emergency meeting Frozen Marble right after school**

Charlene looked up from her phone to see Willa sitting her arm around Jess who was sobbing.

"We will figure this out" Willa comforted Jess.

Suddenly, Charlene's phone buzzed, signaling she received a text. It was from Finn, but it was seperate from the group text.

**Finn: wht did u find out?**

Charlene starred at her phone, unable to come up with the right words to break this gently to him.

**Charlene: Amanda is def not herself. Will explain more l8ter.**

"Come on" Charlene said softly to the other girls, "Let's get outta here before we get caught"

With a nod, Jess stood up on her own and wiped away any remaining tears, "The Overtakers are gonna pay for what they did to my sister" Jess said harshly and then walked out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6- A Broken Spell

**A/N: This chapter is from Amanda's POV if you can't tell**

Chapter 6

What had she just done? Why did she just do it? Amanda had never used her powers on her best friends her before. Suddenly, Amanda's head hurt like someone just had just knocked it against a brick wall. This was the worse headache she ever had. She sat down against the wall in the hallway and held her head in both her hands.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the next period. This was Amanda's lunch period, but she wasn't near the cafeteria and she didn't think she could make it their on her own. Instead, she turned around and stumbled back into the bathroom.

Amanda sat down against the wall, with her backpack next to her. Suddenly, her phone went off. Quickly, she pulled it out and saw a notification alerting her of seven new text messages. All of which were from Finn.

"Finn..." Amanda whispered while starring at her phone, but then her head throbbed in pain again. She dropped her phone on the floor and held her head again, which was in the worst pain ever. Slowly, she stood up and stumbled over to one of the bathroom sinks. To hold herself up, she had to lean on the sink for support.

She looked at herself in the mirror and what she saw reflecting back at her, made her sick to her stomach. Green eyes. She had neon, green eyes. Why? How? When? Her head was ready to burst from pain.

However, when Amanda looked in the mirror again, she saw that her eye color was flashing between the neon green and her normal brown. A thousand questions were running through her head at a million miles per hour.

Suddenly, a green mist began to fill the bathroom, and none other than the Mistress Of All Evil herself emerged from the fog.

"Well, well my child," Maleficent began as she walked towards Amanda, "You've proven yourself to be even stronger than I originally thought"

"Stay away from me!" Amanda shouted as she took a few steps back

"Darling, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but I can help you" Maleficent said in a sweet, yet sinister voice. But oddly enough, her voice and words seemed to calm Amanda down.

"Y-you can?" Amanda asked, nervously.

"Of course," Maleficent responded as she held up her glowing green staff, "Close your eyes now, and I will make all the pain go away"

Amanda nodded and closed her eyes, waiting impatiently for the pain to go away. Maleficent began to chant mysterious words as the ball on top of her staff began to glow a bright green. The pain in Amanda's head subsided and Maleficent finished the spell, Amanda fainted.

With an evil laugh, Maleficent vanished along with the green smoke, leaving no evidence that she was ever there.

A few minutes later, Amanda woke up, feeling better than ever. Her energy was replenished and her headache was completely gone. She grabbed her backpack and picked her cell phone up from the floor. She looked at the screen to check the time, but instead saw 7 unread text messages from Finn. Without a second thought, Amanda deleted the text messages.

As she made her way out of the bathroom, she caught her own reflection in the mirror from the corner of her eye. Her eyes were neon green again. With a smile, she walked out of the bathroom to the cafeteria for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7- True Love's Kiss

Chapter 7

After school, all the Keepers gathered in the Frozen Marble for another meeting. However, there was an empty seat in between Finn and Jess.

Once everyone ate their ice cream, the meeting officially started. "So, tell us what you figured out" Finn asked, impatiently to hear what happened at the confrontation today. All eyes turned to Jess but she shook her head, which cued Willa to lead the conversation.

"Well we confronted Amanda in the bathroom today, and," Willa trailed off, unsure of how to put the news gently.

"Amanda's an OTK," Charlene finished for her, "She's wearing brown contacts to cover her green eyes. We watched her take the contacts out and she definitely had green eyes"

Jess' eyes started to tear up and Finn dropped his head so the Keepers didn't see their leader so upset. "I'm gonna make them pay" Finn said harshly.

"Woah," Philby said as he put his hand on Finn's shoulder, "Getting angry isn't gonna get Amanda back. We have to focus on how to break this spell"

"Well, that's easy" Maybeck said as if it was obvious. When no one answered him, he continued, "True love's kiss" All eyes turned to Finn.

"Maleficent's spells are usually broken by that" Professor Philby said after analyzing what Maybeck brought up.

"So Finn just has to kiss Amanda next time we see her," Willa said, and if on cue, Amanda walked through the door into the Frozen Marble. But she wasn't alone. She was with her new boyfriend, Greg. He had his arm around her as they both walked right by the Keeper's table and sat down at their own table in the back of the restaurant. Finn watched and clenched his fists. Greg looked back and smiled evilly at Finn. "I swear, I'm gonna..."

"Finn!" Willa called to stop him, "Don't focus on Greg. First we get Amanda back, then we can get revenge." Finn nodded in agreement and then turned back to the Keepers. "So I just walk over there and kiss her in front of Greg? He's gonna kill me if I do that!"

"So wait for one of them to leave the table" Charlene said solving that problem, and if on cue Greg got up, and walked to the counter to order ice cream. Quickly, Finn ran over to Amanda and sat down in Greg's chair.

"Um, hello?" Amanda greeted Finn nervously.

"Mandy, you gotta listen to me" Finn whispered softly and quickly, "You gotta fight this spell. You're not an OTK, you're a Keeper. Please try to remember."

Amanda just starred back at Finn with her neon green eyes, "No one calls me Mandy anymore. I haven't heard that in a while"

"That's 'cause I'm the only one to call you that," Finn told her with a smile, "It's my special nickname for you"

"But I don't know you," Amanda tried to argue, but it didn't sound very convincing, "At least, I don't think I know you. But you do seem very familiar"

"C'mon Mandy," Finn said leaning in closer to her from across the table, "I know you're in there somewhere. You just gotta-"

"Whitless!" Greg cut Finn off. Finn turned around and saw Greg standing over him, holding ice cream for him and Amanda. "What are you doing in my seat? And talking to MY girlfriend?"

"I'm not even allowed to talk to her?" Finn fought back as he stood up to match Greg, "You just get jealous that easily?"  
>"Listen Finn-"<p>

"Finn?" Amanda asked as she stood up to join them, "Are you Finn Whitman?"

"Yes! Mandy it's me! Finn!" Finn cheered. Finally, his Amanda was remembering him!

"That name seems so familiar..." Amanda trailed off into thought

"That's cause Finn Whitman is the leader of the Kingdom Keepers," Greg spat, "The kids we are supposed to kill 'cause they're against the OTs"

"No!" Finn argued, "Mandy, you gotta listen to me! You're on our side, not the OTs. And I'll prove it to you!' Suddenly, Finn grabbed Amanda by her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Greg dropped both ice creams out of shock.

"No!" Greg shouted, but it was too late. Amanda and Finn were sharing a passionate kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed and Finn held her tightly.

Finally, when the kiss was over, Finn pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to see Amanda still had neon green eyes.

"Now I remember you Finn," Amanda said, not breaking eye contact with him, "You're the leader of the Kingdom Keepers and I have to kill you"

"What?" Finn gasped in shock, "That should have broke the spell!"

"Did it ever occur to you that this isn't a spell?" Greg asked harshly, "Maybe we both joined the OTs by choice, Whitless!"

"What? No..." Finn said in disbelief as he took a few steps back, "Mandy?" He looked Amanda, waiting for an answer. Amanda couldn't hold eye contact with Finn, instead she only shrugged her shoulders for an answer.

"Now, get outta here!" Greg shouted, holding up a fist towards Finn, "Before I have to make you!"

Finn turned and walked back to the table where the Keepers were. "Well that didn't go as planned" Maybeck said and he got death glares from everyone.

Finn looked over his shoulder to see Greg and Amanda sitting together, alone, and it bothered him so much. They actually looked happy together. But Finn knew that it was wrong. They didn't belong together. Amanda and Finn belonged together.

"So if true love's kiss didn't work, what will work?" Jess asked the group softly.

"I thought true love's kiss would definitely work," Willa sighed.

"What if it wasn't true love?" Charlene was the one to ask the harsh question they were all thinking to themselves. All eyes turned to Finn again.

"I love Amanda," Finn told them as he clenched his fists again. He was actually kind of hurt that they doubted his love for Amanda.

"So how do we break this stupid curse?" Jess asked again, frustrated that no one was answering her question on how to rescue her sister.

Before anyone could answer, Finn's phone beeped, alerting him of a new text message. "It's from a blocked number," Finn told the group

"Open it" Maybeck told him

Finn opened the text message and read it out loud, "Come to my apartment. Now. -W"

"It's from Wayne," Professor Philby told the group

"No duh" Maybeck rolled his eyes, "So let's not keep the old man waiting"

All the Keepers stood and quickly walked out the ice cream parlor, with Finn last one to do so. Before he walked out, he turned around and saw Mandy and Greg sharing a milkshake with two straws. Finn and her did that once. The two of them looked like they were actually on a normal date. With a heavy sigh, Finn turned around and followed the Keepers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh! How do the Keepers break the spell if true love's kiss doesn't work? I hope you enjoyed! I don't think this was my best chapter, but it's so hard to write about Amanda being on a date with Greg. Please review! I love hearing what you all have to say about my story, so please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Wayne's Plan

Chapter 8

It was getting dark by the time the Keepers all reached Disney World together. They all had to go to their each house to get disguises since they couldn't enter the park as themselves while it was still open. The group met right by the train station.

"Let's head up Escher's Keep" Finn told the group as they made their way up main street. The Keepers made sure to keep their head low, so they weren't recognized. Now was not the time to be mobbed by crazy fans.

Finn led the group up through the dangerous maze of Escher's Keep. When they reached the apartment, Wayne was already waiting for them.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Wayne said with a smile as he welcomed them all into the apartment

"Well, we all aren't here" Jess mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the couch

"Ah yes, the topic of Amanda is one have to discuss immediately," Wayne said, somehow hearing Jess

"You know?" Finn asked Wayne curiously

"About Amanda becoming an OTK? Yes, I do" Wayne nodded, "I believe that true love's kiss may be able-"

"Been there, done that," Maybeck cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Wayne asked him, confused.

"Finn tried that today at the Frozen Marble before you called us here," Maybeck informed Wayne, "But it didn't work"

"It didn't?" Wayne asked confused and Finn shook his head to answer Wayne, "This is worse than I fear children. This spell is more powerful then anything else we have encountered"

All the Keepers nodded their heads in agreement, but then Philby spoke up, "So is this why you called the meeting?"

"No," Wayne shook his head, "Something else has come up. The Overtakers are planning to attack tonight."

"Great," Finn said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Just 'cause I needed something else on my plate right now,"

"I'm sorry to have to put this on you all," Wayne said, but looked directly at Finn and Jess, "Sadly, the Overtakers aren't wasting anymore time. They're attacking Magic Kingdom tonight."

"Do we know what their plan is?" Willa asked curiously

"All I know is that they plan on taking over the Magic Kingdom," Wayne answered, "I also believe that they plan on bringing their army."

"Their army? As in OTKs?" Charlene asked, concerned.

Wayne nodded his head, sadly to answer Charlene's question.

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Maybeck asked and got glares from everyone else, "What!? Do you seriously think we can take on a whole army?!"

"Well, we have to try," Finn said, surprising the group with his optimism. No one thought Finn could be optimistic at a time like this.

"What about Amanda?" Jess asked Finn curiously

"As much as I hate to say this, we have to focus on the Overtakers' attack tonight," Finn told the group. It seemed to hurt Finn emotionally and physically to admit this out loud. As much as he wanted to help Amanda, the impending Overtaker attack tonight had to take priority.

"I'd like to speak to Finn alone, if you all don't mind," Wayne said. The group left the room, leaving Wayne and Finn alone.

"I'm very proud of you Finn," Wayne told him as he put his hand on the teen's shoulder. He could tell that having to leave Amanda was hurting him a lot. "You're doing the right thing as the Kingdom Keepers leader"

"But I'm doing the wrong thing as Amanda's boyfr-" Finn cut himself off, "I mean friend"

"We aren't abandoning Amanda," Wayne told Finn, "We just need to figure out how to break this spell before we can do anything else"

"I don't understand why true love's kiss didn't work," Finn said, obviously frustrated.

"Well true love's kiss usually wakes people from sleeping spells," Wayne trailed off into thought.

"But Amanda wasn't under a sleeping spell," Finn shouted from excitement that they were actually onto something about figuring this stupid curse out, "So how do we break an OTK spell. We've never done that before."

"You're right, we haven't," Wayne gave Finn a bright smile, "But you have"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, more confused then ever now.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, when the time comes," Wayne patted Finn on the back again.

"If you know how to save Amanda, you better tell me right now-" Finn was cut off by the sound of fireworks going off.

"That late already?" Wayne questioned as he walked over the window to see the fireworks display over Cinderella Castle. All the other Keepers came back into the apartment.

"We will never make it home in time for a cross over," Philby informed the group.

"You all can fall asleep here," Wayne offered, "Dell, you have your laptop to control the cross over, correct?"

"Yes, I have my laptop in my backpack," Philby said as he pointed to the backpack on his back.

"Alright, listen up," Finn got the group's attention, "Here's the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave your reviews! It would mean a lot if you would!**


End file.
